User talk:Bluefire2
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ }}Please direct all spam/blackmail/threats to this page: User talk:Random-storykeeper. Thank you. Warning Any spam here will leave me with no choice but to post π, φ, e or \sqrt{2} to a million digits or \oint_\gamma \frac{1}{z}\,dz = \int_0^{2\pi} { ie^{it} \over e^{it} }\,dt= \int_0^{2\pi}i\,dt = 2\pi i and a general explanation of its uses 50 times on your talk page (and don't think I won't do it.). __TOC__ The game is For example, this one. it's called Tiny Castle. Whatever, if you don't want to play it, you are not forced to play it. I tell you only because I think if you play any Nitrome game and you like it, maybe you can understand better the wiki. 19:17, January 30, 2012 (UTC) What did I do? O.O Added. And could you please tell me what the difference is between the Common.css/js and the Wikia.css/js stuff? 00:50, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE:/\/\E|-| Sure. I suppose you want Admin rights to place it on the .css? -- 22:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::That would be great, but I can't edit the .css or .js for my site, as to do that I have to pay for some premium blog. And I don't really want to pay for a premium blog. -- 13:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm annoying , not, really I'm thinking I am very annoying. If do you think this too, only let me know. Bye! 16:31, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :I thought pi was infitite. So, you will not play it? 16:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) signature please do my sign, i have already posted on the sign request page 20:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) =zpam= hey, i only wanted to spam with questions have you played nitrome games? have you read the thing i put on the signs page? are you boy? have you brushed your teeth? do you like pie? do you like spam? are you blue? do you keep playing runescape?? do you like my questions?? 02:33, February 6, 2012 (UTC) questions oh... you were supposed to ANSWER the questions 13:56, February 6, 2012 (UTC) sign i think you didn't read: yeah, its good but could you put dark blue backround, yellow border and all letters in yello, i want to see how it looks, and remember, can you put in bolt or comic sasans ms?? the other things are good 21:10, February 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:NUB K -- 21:51, February 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Umad Good thing I forgot to reply the first time then. It's been added. I also deleted the Wikia.css, since there is nothing else on there. And thank you for correcting my...wrong choice of words. 23:51, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Archive Tool So I stole installed an archive tool onto Nitrome Wiki. The archiving tool works pretty well, but it leaves a red link called Template:ArchiveList behind once the page is archived. Is there any way to fix this? 01:25, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : Sure, that is, if you remember.... And by the way, I am certainly aware that I have broken a rule that the community was hardly aware of. I would agree with Takeshi64 on this one. 23:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Sig Sorry, I didn't know you couldn't make boxes. I'm fine with anything. I just think my current sig is kinda bulky and wierd. 12:33, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Code Check I have a feeling at least one thing is wrong with my new sig. I'm going to post it only once, on your talk page, so if I violated a signature rule, you can tell me before I use it too many times. Code: Takeshi64 Talk Contribs }} 13:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sig I think he wants a tablet sig. Anyway, I made it, and it's cool! 14:17, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Aww... Ok, I did know about the animation policy. In turn, I will propose a new one. I think that files in signatures should be restricted by size, not by animation or photo. I don't know if I should tell you this, but the image in my sig is three times bigger file size than the animation. Also, if you watch RSK's signature, the dog is a gif. It moves its ears and tail occasionally. P.S. This is not a personal image. Look at this and compare it with my sig. I used the type. 22:52, February 12, 2012 (UTC) sign can you put this color as the shadow of my sign??: 00:25, February 13, 2012 (UTC)